tonymeetsjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Hardy
Not to be confused with Alice. Alice Hardy is a character in Friday the 13th (1980). In 1979, she was hired to fix Camp Crystal Lake due to it's opening a few weeks later. When her boss Steve Christy drove into the city to get some things, she and the rest of the counselours relaxes and swims at the bridge where her co-worker Ned Rubinstein faked a drowning in order to get mouth-to-mouth by Brenda. After that, Alice discovers a snake inside her cabin, yelling for Bill who kills the snake with his machete. Later, she found Crazy Ralph hiding from a police officer inside the pantry, when she asks who he is, he replies by telling them he is a messanger of god before telling Alice and her friends to leave Camp Crystal Lake before meeting their dome. When a storm comes in, Alice, Bill and Brenda plays strip-monopoly while smoking weed and drinking beer. After Brenda leaves to sleep, Bill goes to the generator shed, leaving Alice alone in the cabin. Meanwhile, Brenda gets tricked out by a child voice and is killed by Mrs. Voorhees, causing Alice to hear Brenda´s screams, also seeing the light on the acharey range turn on. When Bill returns, she tells him about the scream and they goes to investigate, only finding a bloody axe in the bed (used to kill their co-worker Marcie Cunningham), making them worried. After finding out everyone besides themselves are gone, they also finds out that both the telephones and the cars are broken, leaving them almost trapped in the camp. Alice, who at the time was ready to walk back to the town was calmed down by Bill who told her they should wait for Steve's return. When the light goes off, Bill goes to check it while Alice sleeps. Many hours later, Alice wakes up and notices that it's still dark and that Bill hasn't returned. When entering the generator shed, she finds Bill's corpse pinned to the door with arrows and his throat slashed causing her to scream in terror. Back at the main cabin, she throws so much stuff she can at the door but get absolutley terrifierd when Brenda's corpse flies through the window. When she hears a jeep, she thinks it is Steve who returned, but when she runs out, she only finds a middle aged woman who tells Alice her name is Mrs. Voorhees, an old friend of the Christys. After talking with Alice, Mrs. Voorhees slowly reveales that she is the killer and begins to chase her. After a long battle, Alice manages to chop Mrs. Voorhees head off, before entering a canone and paddles to the middle of the lake. The next morning, the police arrives to the place to collect the bodies and finds Alice (who dreamed that young Jason's corpse attacked her and pulled her under the water) asleep in the canone, nearly thinking she is dead. When waking up in the hospital, she asks if anybody else is alive. When the police officer tells her that she is the only survivor, she asks if Jason is dead too. When the officer answers that no boy was found in the lake, she says "then he's still there", thinking that Jason is still on the camp. Two months later, Alice returned to Camp Crystal Lake in order to remove her brain ghosts. The fully grown Jason (who not drowned as Pamela thought) tracked Alice to her apartment and killed her by stabbing her in the head with an icepick. Trivia *Was played by Adrienne King. (In both part 1 and 2) *In the orginal script, Alice did not fall asleep in a canone then dreaming that Jason attacked her, she was driven out of her mind and hanged all the bodies in a tree by the main cabin, then she sat down behind a bed sheet with Pamela's bloody head in her lap. Later in the production, the scene with the bodies and Alice driven out of her mind was removed, and the scene with Jason popping up from the lake was added. *Adrienne King, who played Alice was followed by a stalker during the production of Friday the 13th part 2 and only agreed to play Alice if the role was as small as possible. She also asked the writers to open the door for Alice's return, however they did not. *It was Adrienne Kings own idea that Alice should be a painter just like herself. *The Tony meets Jason character "Alice" appearence, name and surviving technic was based on Alice Hardy. *In Tony meets Jason, it is confirmed that Jason really did attack Alice and that it not was a dream. *Alluding to a newspaper article in one of the Friday the 13th films, she was born in 1959. *Adrienne King who played Alice often uses her when making her "Camp Crystal Lake wines", also played her in the commerical movie "Back to Camp Crystal Lake". Category:Females Category:Characters in the orginal Friday the 13th series Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Camp Counselours Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Stabbed in head deaths Category:Weed smoking characters